


Necromancy

by L3ymon



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Necromancy, Other, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ymon/pseuds/L3ymon
Summary: Saw a tiktok on this idea and had to do it. Loving angst right now.
Kudos: 1





	Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is this isn’t so good, this is my first fix here! I hope it improves as the story goes on!
> 
> THIS IS NOT ABOUT IRL. THIS IS A DSMP AU

Jschlatt eyes his Vice, Quackity, down. He knew that if he doesn’t do something, he may waiver. And we couldn’t have that. No, no, no. That couldn’t possibly do. But what could he do?

He sighed, as he walked over to an Ender Chest and looked in the chest, and gave a small giggle. Ohohoho. It was a necromancy book. He took the book and brushed it off.

“I could do something with this. But what...”

As he started thinking of ideas, one popped into mind. Maybe, he could kill Quackity, and bring him back with the book. Yes. It was perfect. Because then, he could spin it into Quackity owing him something, keeping him there. Until they win this damn war. Schlatt smirked, this would be fun. As he got up, he thought about how he would kill the unknowing Quackity. Maybe he could push him off somewhere high? Poison? Maybe something else. Whatever it may be, he has to make EVERYONE believe it was an accident. As he thought about his plan, he started talking to Quackity.

“Hey Flatty Patty.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever.”

Schlatt continued a friendly conversation. Talking about general small talk, like hobbies, favorite colors, coupled with some Spanish. They were actually having a lot of fun together, just being friends.

As it got dark, Quackity and Schlatt were up, all alone. Schlatt smirked a bit. Perhaps he could sneak something in something for Quackity. Perhaps, he could make it seem like a manufacturing.

“Want anything to drink? We have some apple cider?”

Quackity chuckled and nodded. As schlatt heated up some water, he pulled out as brewing stand, taking the ingredients out to make a poison. He poured the cider packet in the hot water, along with a lethal dosage of the poison. Schlatt walked over to the table handing Quackity his drink. Quackity drink the Apple Cider up. Then, he started feeling some chest pains, and quickly started hyperventilating. “S-Schlatt? What the-“ Schlatt pretended to have a shocked reaction. Quackity began coughing, like he was chocking. He then burst into cold sweats. Then, a liquid crimson came spilling out. Blood. Quackity’s own blood. “Quackity! Are you okay?” Schlatt said in a fake tone, watching the other cough up his own blood. Quackity could only give one more gasp of air before falling to the floor, dead. Schlatt let out a slight chuckle after confirming he was indeed dead. It was all going according to plan. The next step is to bring him back to life. He took the book and placed a hand on evilly. This would be so beneficial. Morning rose, as Schlatt got out of his bed, he quickly grabbed his book, and riper out a corner of a page, the last step to this complex process. He walked over to Quackity’s corpse and burned the paper, a final sacrifice. The cosmos are no longer in balance. But that is fine, they’ll find a way to balance out. Quackity, sitting up, was seeing double. As the works slowly shifted together, he saw Schlatt standing there. “Wh-what happened?” “Oh, you died! I was so worried! But luckily, I brought you back! So don’t worry about anything!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, and continue reading to see improvements!


End file.
